Boss
is a boss.]] Introduction Bosses are creatures spawned that are often fought because of the items they drop upon their defeat. They are usually rather difficult to defeat for a few reasons: they have more HP than other mobs, they have high defense, they have high attack, they are a much higher level than the surrounding mobs, they can negate player buffs, they have debuffs, and some are accompanied by guards (such as Shen Mo and General Wei). Fighting bosses, especially the more powerful, is often a team effort, requiring a party, or sometimes an entire Hero Band. Chi Blockage In order to keep stronger players from killing weaker bosses, and to give lower level players a chance, Chi Blockage was implemented. When a player is more than 24 levels stronger than a boss, they will lose all of their buffs and they will be severely debuffed. Because these debuffs are so powerful, a strong player cannot kill weaker bosses. Drops The main reason people fight bosses is to receive rare items as a reward for defeating them. Sometimes these bosses may drop very rare and powerful items, such as Wan Daye Weapons, or they may drop relatively useless items, such as some gold. The drops that are found most often are elixirs, whose level depends on that of the boss, and Blood Essences, which may be dropped in various quantities. Some bosses, such as the Cave of the Conquerors bosses and General Wei may drop trinkets or Elemental Crown Wan Daye Weapons. Respawn In order to keep such items rare, bosses do not spawn very often. Some bosses, such as Knife of White Shadows, on the starting map, may spawn as often as every 30 minutes, while some bosses, such as Shen Mo may spawn anywhere between 4 and 8 hours from when he was last killed. General Wei respawns on a very regular basis (exactly 4 hours), and his respawn can be predicted to the minute. Epithets Some of the more powerful bosses may reward the player who inflicts the most damage with an epithet. Collectively, these are known as the "Killer Epithets". Currently the game has the following "Killer Epithets": * Black clan Epithets # Killer of Shuan Mian (killed the Shuan Mian in the Vault of Death in Shi Zang) # Killer of Shao Yu Lang (Killed Shao Yu lang in The Vault of Hell in Datong) # (can be taken form Both White and Blacks) * White clan Epithets # Killer of Meng Main (Killed the Meng Mian in the Vault of Death in Zhengzou) # Killer of Mei San He (Killed the Mei San He in the Vault of Hell in Jinan) 'Other "Killer Epithets" that can be attained by both black and white clans: ' Killer of Shen Mo (from Jinan and Datong), Killer of True General Wei (only from the 5th floor of the Conqueror's Cave, after winning the BvW War on Saturday) Killer of Ghosts (Killed Savage One and/or Flaming Bull from the "Wild Tower", vault in Hangzou) Killer of Beasts (Killed Laughing Face and/or Golden Shell from the "Mansion of Silver Coins", vault in Nanchang) Black Dragon Fall And Rise (Killed the Emperor Zhurong from the "Beast Tower", vault in Nanchang) Yellow Dragon Sword of Collapse (Killed Golden Touch, The Alchemist from the "Mansion of Golden Coins", vault in Hangzou) Declining Sun (Kileld the True form of Yiami from the "School of Rising Sun", vault in Liaodong) Sealed Punisher of Snow Spirit Leader (form the boss called Snow Spirit Leader in North Sea Icy Palace) Sealed Punisher of Ice Spirit Leader (form the boss called Ice Spirit Leader in North Sea Icy Palace) Sealed Punisher of Silver Spirit Leader (form the boss called Silver Spirit Leader in North Sea Icy Palace) Sealed Punisher of Gold Spirit Leader (form the boss called Gold Spirit Leader in North Sea Icy Palace) note: The True General Wei and the Vault Bosses does not have a max level to be killed Minibosses :See main article: Miniboss